Maintenance of roadways, especially highways and turnpikes, is critical to the safe and orderly passage of vehicular traffic through the infra-structure. Included within the scope of routine roadway maintenance is the consistent integrity of roadway markings, including lane lines, shoulder lines and other surface markings used to delineate traffic channels and ensure an orderly and safe traffic pattern. The integrity of these markings is, of course, critically important to the safe operation of vehicles over the roadway.
The primary maintenance problem associated with the markings is wear attributable to roadway traffic, weather, including moisture, precipitation, ice, snow, etc., and a variety of other factors causing abrasion or erosion of the road surface which is generally comprised of asphalt, macadam, concrete or similar materials. To this end, various synthetic products and resin-based polymers have been developed as substitutes for traditional "road paint" to increase the longevity of road markings, thereby reducing the need for constant maintenance.
The present invention provides a device that automatically abrades existing road markings from the road surface, while simultaneously suctioning and containing the particulate resulting from the grinding process thereby permitting new markings to be readily sprayed or painted onto the road surface. The present invention provides a more practical and efficient alternative to the use of solvents or other hand-held devices and results in abraded surfaces amenable to repainting or spraying with more desirable resin based materials for markings of expanded longevity.
Further, the instant device is capable of abrading markings on either side of a roadway and various positions therealong without reversing the direction of travel by inclusion of abraders on each side of the device, each independently operable by the device operator while seated in the enclosed cab area. Moreover, the device and attendant collection system permits abrading of the road surface without an inordinate release of particulate or dust into the traffic area by providing a system for collecting the particulate in a hopper or bin adapted for easy disposal.
The prior art, including a predecessor device developed by the applicant, suffers from various deficiencies. In particular, the prior art devices are only capable of abrading along a single line and do not have a series of abraders easily adaptable to removal of markings at various points along a particular road surface without changing the direction of travel. Moreover, the prior art devices do not include a transversely moveable enclosed cab for the operator thereby exposing the operator to the elements, including dust and particulate matter produced by the abrading process, as well as an inordinate amount of irritating noise and vibration from the device. The known prior art also does not include a particulate or dust collection system and accordingly, the abraded particulate is either dispersed into the air surrounding the device (and into lanes of outgoing or incoming traffic) or remains along the road surface requiring further cleaning or washing prior to the repainting of any markings. Accordingly, the prior art devices are inefficient, environmentally unsound, disruptive of traffic, and expose the operator to harsh operating conditions. Moreover, the prior art devices, on account of a lack of efficiency, result in a significant expenditure of time to prepare the surface for remarking or painting.
Accordingly, the instant invention solves the problems of the prior art by providing a flexible, adaptable device capable of rapidly and efficiently abrading a road surface while simultaneously collecting and removing any abraded dust and particulate matter from the road area. The device further accomplishes this result without exposing the operator to environmental risks and with minimal disruption of traffic patterns and traffic flow.